Typically, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal display device also includes an upper polarizer over the array substrate, and a lower polarizer over the color filter substrate on its light emitting side. The liquid crystal display device further includes a backlight light source on a side of the upper polarizer distal to the array substrate, and a light guide plate between the backlight light source and the upper polarizer. Light emitted from the backlight light source sequentially transmits through the light guide plate, the upper polarizer, the array substrate, the liquid crystal layer, the color filter substrate, and the lower polarizer. In response to a voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer, the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal layer changes the light transmittance. The color filter substrate includes color filters filtering the light transmitted through the color filters, resulting in light of different colors for color display.